Changed my mind
by Dawn walker wolf
Summary: Humphrey boards a train to leave Jasper Park and Kate. But Humphrey decides to return and reveal his love to Kate, but why? All thanks to a new friend he finds...Me, Sebastian the lone wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just wanted to make a quick scene before I head out to school. Now if it seems way off from the movie then sorry. Man so much of the stories has changes since the premiere of Alpha and Omega many people on this site really lost the connection to movie and need to watch the movie again to get better sights of who Humphrey and Kate really are. I missed when the site only had a few stories.**

**Jasper Express**

My name was Sebastian, and I was a lone wolf. I didn't fit in much with the packs I recently join so I became a lone wolf to have a better and easier life. I had pure black fur with orange eyes that creped out anyone that looked at me funny.

I was just lying down on my side and watch the world pass by in front of me. Nothing could have ruined this moment until right now. As I begin to fall asleep, out of nowhere something lands on me with full force, hitting my stomach area.

I hold my stomach and grunt in pain as I roll around to see a young gray wolf with white on his lower body and face and had ice blue eyes. I quickly get up and let go of my stomach and look at the wolf.

"Where the heck did you come from?" I asked the wolf. He looked at me. "Sorry I didn't see you there. My name is Humphrey by the way" He held out his paw for a shake. I looked at him for a bit before shaking it.

"The name's Sebastian, Lone wolf" I said. "Oh you a lone wolf too?" Humphrey asked. This had caught my attention. "Wait, you are a lone wolf too?" I asked him. "Yeah, as of today" Humphrey answered.

Then I raised an eyebrow. "Why today?" I asked. Humphrey's eyes just moved around before he dropped his head and looked at me. "Today was the painful day of my life." He answered.

His head low. . .

Near the moment of crying. . .

Soft tone in his voice. . .

Looking away in my direction. . .

. . . His heart was broken!

"It's a girl isn't it?" I asked. His ears perked up and looked at me. "Yes" He said. "This girl, did something to make you a lone wolf, correct?" I asked. He just nodded his head.

"She used me" Humphrey said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "By. . ." I said, trying to get him to explain. "I'm from a pack where there are Alphas and Omegas, and I'm an Omega. She was an alpha." Humphrey said.

I nodded my head and sat down. "Two days ago we were captured by humans to repopulate at another park but she wanted to get home and get married." He said. I dropped my ears in shock and continued listening.

"On our way home, we ran into a lot of trouble. I saved her from falling into a mudslide, I showed her how to have fun and she liked it, I saved her from bears and got us closer to home." Humphrey looked at me.

"Wow, seems that you two have gone through a lot to get back home." I said. "That's not the worst part" Humphrey said. "Oh boy" I uttered quietly.

"On the train ride home, I asked her to howl with me and after some time she finally came in and joined howling, it was the best time of my life. I loved her, and she howled with even she was an alpha" He said.

"But right when we got home, I was about to tell her that I love her but she headed home once we were there and she quickly announced that she is getting married. Then I left today and here I am" He finished.

"So you did all that and she still is getting married?" I asked. Humphrey just nodded his head. "And You think she doesn't love you anymore or doesn't love you at all?" I asked him again. Humphrey just nodded.

There was silence between us, so I ended it with a quick slap to his face. He fell backwards and looked up at me. "What was that for. . ." he asked before I picked him up and looked at him. "She doesn't love you? SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU?" I said, almost scaring him.

"You saved her life once, you taught her how to have fun, you saved her life again from dangerous bears, you got you both closer to home, and she howled with you even though Alphas and Omegas Can't howl together!" I yelled.

"I don't get what you're saying. . ." Humphrey said but I cut him off. "She's an alpha, you are an Omega. Doesn't that get through your head that she howled with you even pack law says she can't? If she didn't love you, then why did she howl with you, as a sign of love for a wolf?!" I yelled.

"I. . . I. . .I. ." was all Humphrey could say. "Everything you did with her changed her about you and made her howl with you because she loves you Humphrey" I said.

"I can't. . ." I slapped him again. "Listen to me, who do you love?" I asked him. "Kate" he answered. "Who do you love?" I asked again. "Kate" He answered with his voice louder.

"Who?" I asked once more. " I love Kate" Humphrey answered in a louder voice. "And what are you going to tell her?" I said. "I love you Kate!" He yelled.

"Now get your little omega butt out and get to her and tell her that you love her so she will know!" I yell at him. "Move out of the way Sebastian, I got a girl to love" Humphrey said as he jumped out of the train cart and ran straight back to where he came from.

"Go get him Humphrey" I said, sitting back down.

But just as I began to relax after my good deed, I hear a loud snarl, enough to make the birds jump out of the trees.

That's when I look to my left, far ahead I see a dust cloud. Then I look closer and see a. . . "STAMPED!" I yelled. To make it worse, it was headed in the direction Humphrey ran off to find his love Kate.

"I got warn them" I said, jumping out of the cart and running to warn the pack.

**A/N: what will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter two to find out what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is the second last part of this short story how Humphrey returned to Jasper Park in the movie all thanks to the help of Sebastian the Lone wolf. Here we go!**

I ran as fast as I could to catch up to Humphrey after I just saw the incoming stamped heading towards the direction he was heading into.

"H-Humphrey, wait up!" I yelled out but he couldn't hear since he was far ahead of me. I put in all my strength to catch up to him and try to warn him.

That's when right up ahead I saw clearing, and right as Humphrey gone past the trees, a tan colored female wolf passed right by him, causing him to slid across the ground and stop and finally looking at her.

I stopped in my tracks trying to keep myself a secret for the female might mistaken me as a wolf trying to attack Humphrey. "Humphrey!" The female wolf said in happiness and shock. "Kate!" Humphrey said to her.

'Kate? Huh, nice name for a girl like her. Nice one Humphrey' I thought to myself.

"Their trapped" Kate said. I managed to look over them to see two wolves ahead of the stamped and I assumed that Kate was what she was talking about.

"We have to help them" Kate said looking at Humphrey. That's when Humphrey spoke up. "Look" He pointed to their left to see a hollow tree bark. "Let's go!" Kate said. The two headed towards the tree bark, just as I came out of the shadows and watched them slid down the hill to the two wolves in the valley below.

"That is one strange yet brilliant omega" I said to myself. "I have to make sure Humphrey tells Kate that he loves her" I said to myself and started running down the valley, only to see them fly into the middle of the stamped.

"Oh shi. . ." I almost cursed before I saw Humphrey and Kate crawling on their bellies under the stamped. "Phew, I'm glad that's the end of that. For a minute I thought. . ." That's when I heard a crack noise ahead of me.

I saw Kate's body fall to the ground and realizing what had happened. "KATE!" I heard Humphrey yell out and watched him run to her body and covering her with his own, getting hit by hooves of caribou.

Soon a cloud of dust covered my sight and I couldn't see what had happened.

Finally I could hear the pounding of the caribou fading away, and the dust settled, revealing Humphrey finally getting off of Kate and looking down at her.

I felt presences and that's when I looked around me to see many other wolves gathering around the two. 'They must be the wolves of this pack' I thought to myself before looking back at Humphrey.

" Kate?" Humphrey said. "Kate, wake up" Humphrey said again, nudging her with his nose. "Kate, please don't do this. Don't leave me" Humphrey said near the edge of letting out tears.

"I love you" Humphrey said as he bent down and hugged her body before sitting back up. "No. . ." I said to myself, it was too late.

Then I heard something that perked up my ears: Humphrey's howl.

Then an older gray wolf behind Humphrey howled as well too. Then I looked around to see more wolves joining in the requiem for Kate. Then I see a dark red wolf behind Humphrey too and joining in the howling.

I knew I had to the right thing, I joined in too. I let out a long soothing howl along with everyone else and soon the sun had shined light on all of us and made me open my eyes.

"Kate!" I heard Humphrey say. I looked ahead of me to see Kate getting up and looking around. "Is everyone starring at us?" Kate asked.

"Well not everyone. . ." Humphrey looked up and then saw me and smiled, I smiled back. "Well yeah, now they are" He finished.

That's when I saw Kate sit up and lean into Humphrey's ear, which started making his tail wag. "Are you serious?" Humphrey asked Kate. "Uh huh" Kate answered. I still didn't know what she said to him.

"Well um, ok. Well I got something to tell you" Humphrey then leaned into Kate's ear and she started wagging her tail.

I looked closely and could easily see Humphrey saying: "You are most beautiful, smartest, funniest wolf I have ever met in my life and now that you told me, I love you too and would love to be your mate" I then smiled after reading that.

Soon enough everyone around started howling in joy before I looked back to see Humphrey and Kate rubbing noses, the sign of love.

"Nice going Humphrey." I said to myself.

But right as I was about to turn around and leave and resume my life as a lone wolf, a round ball-shaped rock hit me in the head. "Ouch!" I said rubbing my head. That's when I looked up and saw Humphrey walking up to me, and I assumed I got his attention.

"Hey Sebastian! Thank you for what you did for me, and I would like to repay the favor" Humphrey said nodding his head to follow him as everyone was howling with joy.

He leads me to the older gray wolf earlier. "Winston, I'd like you to meet Sebastian, the lone wolf" Humphrey said to him. I smiled.

"Lone wolf eh?" The wolf, Winston said to me. "I would have never come back if it wasn't for him. And I was just hoping you would. . ." Humphrey stopped talking when Winston put up his paw.

"Say no more. Sebastian?" Winston said to me.

"yes sir?" I said.

"How would you like to join the pack?" He smiled.

Last thing I remember was fainting for that question.

**The End**

**A/N: there you have everyone; I joined the united East/West pack and will begin a new life with stories joining this pack. This is Sebastian, no longer a lone wolf, but a Western/ Eastern Wolf.**

**Goodnight folks!**


End file.
